villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Ordeaux26/Pure Evil Proposal: Yuga (The Legend Of Zelda)/Yuga Ganon
for my next proposal to get a villain approved is Yuga from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds for the Nintendo 3DS as well as Yuga Ganon since its shown that Yuga as full control over his Ganon body What's The Work A Link Between Worlds was the first game for the 3DS in the franchise where this version of link the New Hero of Hyrule goes to stop Yuga Who Is He And What Has He Done/Moral Event Horizon Yuga was once a high-ranking advisor to Princess Hilda in Lorule for many years, Hilda was struggling to prevent the destruction of her dying kingdom, Yuga discovers the Hyrule’s Triforce in the sacred realm so in order to save their kingdom they plot to steal Hyrule’s Triforce (but Yuga has different motives for doing so) The game starts with him in the sanctuary where he kidnaps the priest's daughter and turns her into a painting and then kills the captain of the guards with little effort then link tries to attack him but Yuga is able to escape by merging through the wall knocking link out and then he escapes he is next seen in the Eastern Palace where he kidnaps Osfala and turns him into a painting he reveals his plan to use the descendants of the seven sages to resurrect Ganon he then attacks link, link defeats him but he turns him into a painting and then escapes he then goes out a kidnaps and turns the remaining into monsters against link implying that he killed all of them this is a moral even horizon crossing and then later once link goes through Hyrule Castle and defeats Yuga again he retreats into Lorule and then resurrects Ganon and then merges with him to become Yuga Ganon he almost defeats link but Hilda comes and stops Yuga by restraining him and sends link off the find the seven sages However, it is revealed when Link returns to Lorule Castle with the Triforce of Courage that Princess Hilda manipulated him to gain the Triforce for herself. She takes the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda's painting and calls forth Yuga Ganon to take the final Triforce from Link. Link defeats Yuga Ganon but Hilda demands that Yuga hand the Triforce of power but then at the last second he betrays Hilda and turns her into a painting and then absorbs her to take the Triforce of Wisdom. Yuga reveals that he never cared about restoring Lorule he just wanted to remake it in his own image and according to Ravio’s (one of Hilda’s advisors) Journal this was his plan from the beginning, this is definitely a Moral Even Horizon Crossing he then tries to kill link to take the last piece of the Triforce but is then defeated ending Yuga once and for all Screen Time all his worst actions are on screen so easy pass Character's Traits/Moral Agency Yuga has a distinct personality and there is never any indication that he doesn't have a moral agency even as Yuga Ganon Individuals Yuga is a single person even after he merges with Ganon he has full control over him Redeeming Qualities/Migrating Factors absolutely none he only cares about himself and he only views Hilda as a pawn to used and then disposed of, which he does Heinous Standards if we are just complaining him to villains in his timeline like with Veran he easily passes this but even comparing him to every Zelda villain he also passes this he turns hundreds of people into paintings possibly killing them abducts seven people to resurrect Ganon and then betrays Hilda to take the whole Triforce to remake Lorule in his own image Individual Capability he has several Magical Abilities his Ganon body and then most of the Triforce later on and then attempts to use it to his full advantage, although he doesn't succeed he still tries to No Sympathy Yuga is never presented in a sympathetic way so easy pass Verdict yes Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals